


Bucky Barnes and the Great Literature Protest

by hoveringcat9



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bullied Steve Rogers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Steve Rogers, What Was I Thinking?, quotes, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Steve and Bucky like each other, they're just to stubborn to admit it. One afternoon spent hanging out at the library where Steve helps out, ends with Steve banning him. As a protest Bucky starts sending beautifully written quotes relating to Steve and their relationship amongst others, using banned books as his inspiration.





	1. Steve Gets Pissed, Bucky Gets Banned

**Author's Note:**

> So I have eight chapters planned for this, any feedback would be appreciated. I'm not sure what this even is, but I had the idea a while ago and thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> The Books and Authors will be in the end notes for each chapter.
> 
> Thanks to Mrgoodbar, for becoming a beta for this.

Steve could feel the last vestiges of patience, desperately waging war against his annoyance. It was unfortunate that the one person who got under his skin, also made him tremble. 

To think his day had been going okay, nothing spectacular but moving fast enough (for a Wednesday) he could practically taste the approaching weekend. After his last lesson of the day, he headed to the library for his shift.

Steve loved the library: it may not have the biggest selections (meaning no comics) but it was made cool simply because after heading past the photocopiers you had to take stairs down to reach it, giving it that secret lair feel. Steve treated it like a refuge, whether helping fellow students, chatting with the librarian Ms Hill, or when it was quiet attempting homework while ignoring the urge to draw. He was trying to be strict about that.

Only today had taken a dire turn along with the weather. He arrived to find the place deserted except for Bucky Barnes. They nodded at each other, Steve was always civil. Since he expected the other boy to leave shortly after, he was more so than usual. But luck wasn't on his side, Bucky had stayed and not a single person had come in. _No teachers, students, anyone._ Not even Mr Fury - who liked to bark orders and demand instant attention. Steve expected foul play, only with no proof he was stuck.

Under his watchful gaze, the clock had ticked on, _slowly._ Bucky behaved moving between work and reading, Steve drew (using the weird goings on as excuse enough to break his rule) feeling inspired and no he didn't want to examine that at all.

The amicably shared silence changed with an hour left to go, whether, through boredom or an attempt to antagonize (Steve suspected the latter), Bucky proceeded to gather an eclectic range of books. Stacking them high on his table, randomly flicking through the pages.

Steve grew gradually more and more annoyed with each new book, though Bucky always irked Steve. Bucky was beautiful and Steve wanted him _so much._ He knew that Bucky felt the same, their denial of it had been going on some time. 

It was a constant game of chicken, luckily they didn't really run in the same circles. Their shared friends had washed their hands of the whole saga (except for the betting pool). For whatever reason, they remained hesitant both either unwilling or too cowardly to lay their feelings bare.

A loud guffaw broke his concentration and pencil, his eyes shot up catching Bucky with a hand over his mouth. A look of apology and apprehension clearly readable, Steve wasn't fooled. What is he even doing here? In fact, Steve was surprised he knew where the library was. Bucky was really smart, however Steve couldn't remember seeing him here before today.

Silence resettled, Steve searched the desk for another pencil. Snagging one from the desk drawer, instantly feeling better: art, much like the library, calmed him. He had half an hour left, he could make it. Figuring he totally earned himself a treat, a stop by his favourite bakery was in order on his way home.

This time it wasn't a laugh but music, blaring loud and awful. Jumping up from his chair, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bucky was holding his cell, desperately trying to turn it off. _A cell._ He'd brought his cell into the library without silencing it. That was the final straw, Steve had had enough. He walked out from behind the desk, straight up to Bucky.

"God, I'm really sorry Steve. Lucky no-one's here," appeased Bucky grinning. He was wearing black jeans and a tight t-shirt, it made for a very distracting outfit.

"I'm here, and you've been disturbing me all afternoon," shouted Steve trying to get a grip on his anger and failing.

Bucky looked at him confused. "All afternoon, how do you figure that? I'll be the first to admit not silencing my cell was a dick move. But what else have I done to piss you off so, Rogers?"

Steve knew he was over-reacting but he couldn't let this go, Bucky was too frustrating (too sexually frustrating his friends would say). "All these books for a start, what the hell are you doing with them?" he asked gesturing wildly at the pile.

"Damn Stevie, I always knew you were a hot head, but being up close and personal. It's something else." he smirked.

"This is when you decide you flirt with me? NOW?" 

"Why? You interested?" Bucky stepped closer invading his space. Steve felt his body heat up, wanting nothing more than to push up against Bucky's hard physique. The glint in Bucky's eye stopped him, schooling his features he stepped back. Watching Bucky deflate, as Steve filled with pride. No way was he giving him the satisfaction, of crumbling like some needy fool. _Nice try Bucky._

He could admit he wanted Bucky, ridiculously so. But on his own terms, unwilling to let himself be tricked. To be a pawn.

"What I want is for you to leave." he said brooking no argument. 

"Okay, if you're sure you can't be tempted. Just let me put all this away, least I can do." The nerve of him, how could he sound so unaffected. Steve was suddenly thrown down a path of thought, what if this became a regular thing? Would Bucky invade the library like he had with everything else in Steve's life? He couldn't deal with that, he'd crack thinking of how close he'd come moments ago. 

Reaching out he grabbed Bucky by the wrist, speaking before he could sneak in some line or innuendo. "No, just leave it. You can't be here since you have a complete disregard for my - I mean, the rules of this place; You're banned," ordered Steve feeling dizzy. He couldn't do this, they both knew it. 

"You can't do that and you know it," cried Bucky fury written on his face. It was nice to see him react for once. "You can't throw me out for actually using this place as intended." Steve could certainly chuck someone out for misbehaving, but no-one could be banned for always.

"Well for you I'll make it possible." Steve had literally no idea what he was doing. "Until you follow the rules, you're out," he added watching Bucky.

"Fine, but I'll show you what I think of your precious rules," screamed Bucky storming out of the door leaving Steve alone, the comfortable silence he'd craved seemingly deserting him for a judging one. 

* * *

Steve reached school the next day in trepidation, his Mom had practically forced him out of the house, shoving a small square envelope at him without explanation. Heading straight for the lockers, focusing on how he could fix things. All he needed to do was apologise to Bucky, confess he'd been a prick and inform him he wasn't banned from the library. 

"Hey, Steve." greeted Natasha, one of his closest friends.

"Morning, have you seen Barnes this morning?" he asked trying his best to downplay his interest.

"Well, I hadn't until now. He's sending some pretty intense glares at you." Steve did everything to stop himself from looking. "Something going on there?" she asked. "Other than the usual."

"I made a mistake." after much fiddling his locker deemed to open. Something was wrong; in the center of his locker, suspended by ribbon was a gold envelope. He reached out for it knowing it was familiar. 

"Steve, did you hear me? He's gone, left with a definite smirk on his face. What's going on?" asked Nat.

"I don't know." he turned to her envelope in hand, suddenly remembering his Mom giving him something similar. At the time he'd thought it was from her, often when she picked up extra shifts she would give him some cash. Now he wasn't so sure, pulling the other from his pocket he waved them at Nat, as if in explanation.

"Are those from him? Is this the mating dance for the month?" she teased laughing.

"Not funny, Nat. I thought this one was from my Mom but the other was in my locker," he explained while Nat just glared at him. Yeah, she knew he wasn't telling her everything. "Fine, I may have banned him from the library, forever." 

"God these hijinks never get old, well open them," she said encouragingly. Steve took the first one he'd received, quickly ripping it open. Nothing exploded which he took for a good sign, he pulled out an orange piece of paper. Nat had moved to look over his shoulder. Written in beautiful penmanship was:

**"Rules? PISS ON YOUR FUCKING RULES!"**

"You really should be careful with that shit Steve, safewords and such are really important. Though I must say, I didn't think you had it in you, Rogers," deadpanned Nat earning herself a massive scowl. "Sorry Steve I couldn't resist, guess it's fair to say he's little more than pissed off at you." she surmised grabbing the note from him.

"It seems so, but why not speak to Ms Hill or Coulson?" he asked already knowing the answer. This was more fun.

"Come on open the next one" she begged. Steve followed the same method as the first, this time finding red paper. And certainly a terrifying message:

**"The only good human being is a dead one."**

Steve paled at the words disbelievingly. "Is Bucky going to kill me?" he asked louder than intended. 

"That's a little dramatic Rogers. But it definitely isn't any mating dance I've heard of." Steve sent her another scowl, that she rolled her eyes at. "Well I'm going to speak to the man himself." she informed not giving him a chance to beg her not too. 

After folding the notes away into his bag, Steve headed to his first lesson, engaging a lot more caution than strictly necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes in order of reading.
> 
> One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest by Ken Kesey.
> 
> Animal Farm by George Orwell.


	2. Won't You Play Along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to Mrgoodbar for being an awesome beta.
> 
> Thanks for all the kind comments and kudos. I really hope you like chapter 2.

The following week found Steve in the cafeteria with his friends, after the notes from Bucky things had gone quiet. Too quiet. No-one had reprimanded him for his behaviour and the only times he'd laid eyes on Bucky was during and between classes. 

He knew it wasn't over, Bucky still held all the cards. Wanting Steve to stew a little before he dealt them. In the past, their attempts to break each other had been fleeting: a quick flirtation or innuendo. Nothing with lasting duration.

Steve perhaps wondered it if was time to let it go, for the misadventures of the past to fade. He was tempted to just find Bucky and kiss him, knowing his reaction would be priceless. It was an appealing thought, which helped with the monotony of waiting. 

He would hold out, he wanted to see this through. To find out what Bucky had in store while holding on to hope that it would lead to the kiss he so desired. 

"Hey, Steve. I have something for you." Steve moved his head too quickly to meet Nat's eyes, she was standing in front of him her hands behind her back. This is it, the game was back on (not that he liked this you understand, receiving mildly threatening notes wasn't his idea of a good time, but he had a part to play.)

His change in mood nosedived when she set a brownie in front of him. Steve just stared at it, sitting stationary on a white napkin. Wishing yet knowing it was hardly going to turn into an envelope.

"Well if you don't want it." interrupted Clint, leaning over to grab it only for Nat to pull him back by the shoulder.

"He wants it Barton, or more specifically what's under it." Instead of looking at Nat, Steve's eyes darted around the cafeteria searching for Bucky. "Sorry Rogers, your paramour isn't here. But I'm following his orders," she smirked. 

"Actually if this is part of this month's foreplay you can keep it," Clint felt the need to add. Taking the brownie for himself, he pulled a corner off to eat. Always pulling apart any food he could. Sensing Nat, he returned his gaze to her, knowing how much she wanted him to read the message, he continued eating the brownie. It was good.

"That it is Clint, but I have the feeling this one is going to succeed," she announced flouncing down on the seat next to her boyfriend. She hadn't deemed to tell Steve about her little talk with Bucky, that day he received the first notes. Drawing things out seemed a good punishment.

"Pray tell how you're privy to such information!" exclaimed Clint.

"God, Steve, put me out of my misery," she demanded ignoring Clint. Outbursts of this variety from Nat were unheard of: proof evident in how Clint was gaping at her. So it seemed Bucky hadn't told her everything, like Nat, he kept his cards close to his chest.

Deciding to give in to her request, he finished the brownie before lifting the napkin off the plate only to find another underneath it. The first one was free from writing, grease residue the only corruption. The second one was clean except for the words inside as yet unveiled. Steve felt a surge of gratitude towards Bucky for protecting it. Steve was an utter neat freak.

He opened it to reveal lines of writing. It read:

**"Play the game, but don’t believe in it – that much you owe yourself … Play the game, but raise the ante, my boy. Learn how it operates, learn how you operate."**

_Holy Shit!_ Did Bucky have a read on his thoughts, only he'd been thinking along those lines a moment ago? Steve was vaguely aware of the napkin being pulled from his fingers, he didn't react, too busy to do so. He was being invited to this...game. Only Steve didn't know what the game was, but he had time to figure it out.

Finally, he looked up at his friends, their eyes busy. "Guys?" he asked.

"Steve, this is definite foreplay, he wants you to join in." 

Nat passed the napkin back to him, knowing she was waiting for the maximum effect to add her two cents. "Not only that, he wants you to bring it." 

It sort of made sense to Steve, they'd never been alone before. In their aggravations of each other, it had always been the two of them, whomever the aggressor was, the other always fought back. It shouldn't be any different now, just because Bucky had leapt so far ahead of him. Surely there lay fun and excitement in surprising Bucky.

"Clint?" called Nat not taking her eyes off Steve.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"From the look of Steve here, I think things are only going to get more interesting." 

"Shit Nat, you really shouldn't sound so excited." Steve couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Steve came home, surprised to find his Mom in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He felt exhausted, having spent the last classes of the day focusing more on ways to retaliate than actual school work.

"I used to have such a sweet and caring son, I wonder what happened to him?" It was said with a very specific tone, unfortunately, Steve was becoming more acquainted with it. Closing the freezer she turned to face him.

"Sorry Mom, I expected you to be at work. Are you staying for dinner?" he asked taking a seat at the tiny table. It would be nice to share a meal together, his Mom worked such long hours at the hospital. Money was tight even though they lived in a crappy two bedroom apartment and were frugal. There was a long-running contention over Steve getting a job. 

"There was a shift change, good job too or I wouldn't have been here for your friend." Steve who had been getting up attempting to show willing and tackle his homework before prompted stopped. Friend? He had just left his friends.

"Friend? Which friend?" he asked her desperately only to be met with raised eyebrows. "Sorry," he added sheepishly.

"Indeed, I was getting to that," Grabbing two cups from the cupboard she flicked the kettle on. "It was James, he had a free period so stopped by before collecting his sister. He's lovely, very charming. Wherever have you been hiding him?"

Waiting for his brain to catch up with his mouth, rather than speak in only vowel sounds. Steve took a moment, Bucky certainly was pulling out all the stops. Doing his best to rile him up, was he that desperate for Steve to join in on the foreplay? - _No_ the game (Damn his friends and their stupid notions). As for the regaling of Bucky's charm, it didn't surprise him, he'd been on the receiving end of it himself, probably equal to his ire.

"He's busy a lot, what did he want?" Steve was trying his best to stay calm, what was Bucky's game here? Had he left anything?

"Since he missed you at school, he came over to drop off notes for your project." Steve frantically looked around for a pile of papers, knowing Bucky would have come prepared, one piece of paper would have been suspicious. "Jesus Steve, stop moving your head around so much before you pull something. He left it in your room." Well, that got his attention. His room. Bucky, his aggressor, co-conspirator sort of (they just co-conspired against each other) his - fine, his crush dammit, had been in his room.

"You let him in my room?" he just stopped himself from shouting at her, he never wanted to shout at his Mom.

He watched as she looked at him, like she was trying to work something out. "Of course, all your friends go in your room. Is James different?" she asked. Steve found himself smiling, of course he was different, in fact, different seemed to be the definition of Bucky. 

He thought about lying but found himself unwilling to. "Yeah Mom, he is. Sorry." he swept her up into a hug that she quickly returned. Steve had been out to her before anyone else, he'd told her everything but never told her about Bucky. "I like him a lot, nothing's happened between us. We're both a little pig-headed." he pulled back to look at her, again her eyebrows raised. "Fine a lot pig-headed." he conceded earning him a smile.

"Well, don't let it get in the way of something more, you guys could be good for each other." 

"I think so too sometimes, besides I think we're headed that way. Once this project is complete." hopefully he thought to himself. 

"That's great Steve, now off you go." he walked away in trepidation at what he would find, all the while hoping his bedroom hadn't been left too messy. He chuckled to himself. Perhaps Bucky was messy too, there was still so much they didn't know about each other. 

Once safely ensconced in his bedroom he surveyed it with a keen eye, it may have a been a week since those first notes, but Bucky seemed keen to move things along. Again two in one day, was he working on some sort of plan? Had he mapped it all out? 

Moving over to his desk he started rummaging, shaking his books open, pushing around the detritus in search of it. Nothing. He stopped taking another full turn around the room, checking for anything out of place, luckily his sketches were clear. After checking the back of his door, the ceiling and wardrobe he fell on his bed, resigned. There was nowhere else to look, had Bucky just been toying with him? 

He went to lie down when he noticed something on his alarm clock, what the hell? It was a lottery ticket, picking it up he noticed it was expired and there was writing on the back, quickly flipping it over, he read:

**"This is a hard-working society. So hard-working, in fact, that murdering one of their members needs to take place on a timetable."**

So now they were back to threats. Digging his phone from his pocket he snapped a picture sending it to Nat and Clint. It wasn't long before his phone buzzed.

**From Nat: Hilarious Steve, Bucky so has you pegged.**

What the hell was she talking about? He texted her back as much or rather just a load of question marks.

**From Nat: Come on Steve, you're uptight. You threw Bucky out of the library for READING!!!**

If only, if that were possible he would have done it sooner. His fingers were flying over the screen in defense of his actions when he thought better of it. Steve would show her how laid back he was by not engaging. Yup, totally carefree and chill. Thinking he deserved some snacks, he got up just as his phone went off again. This time it was Clint.

**From Clint: Dude, we're too busy to deal with the drama ok. We're having our own moment of foreplay.**

Steve dropped his phone in disgust, he really didn't need that image. It was made better by imagining Nat's reaction if she found the message. Laughing to himself he went in search of food.

* * *

Steve jumped up at the sound of his alarm, knowing something was wrong. Normally he was awake before it went off, and it was way too dark outside. Turning to look at the clock, to find it displaying three thirty. It was _three fucking thirty_ in the morning, and in a moment of clarity, he felt beyond him at such a time in the midst of such a rude awakening it all made sense. Bucky, the complete asshole, had reset his alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes in order:  
> The Invisible Man by Ralph Ellison  
> The Lottery by Shirley Jackson


	3. Fancy Seeing You Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out the quote I used for The Lottery, wasn't a quote at all. That'll teach me for not using Goodreads, I might change it, but I couldn't find anything that fit as well.

After buying his ticket, Steve felt sure he'd made the right decision. Opening his curtains this morning to find an overcast gloomy Sunday waiting for him. Though he really should be getting better acquainted with his homework, he needed this more.

Ages ago his Mom told him the benefits of having something just for him, a place where he could escape. After a stupid disagreement with his friends, he'd stumbled across a movie theater. It was quaint, showing foreign, independent, and old films. He loved it. He still hadn't shared it with anyone, not even his Mom; it was his place. 

Currently, he needed to switch off his brain that kept running around in circles. All because of Bucky. He still didn't know what the messages were about, he could have searched the internet, but it felt like cheating. Bucky was so smart, that he knew it would be good, pointed and linked to their situation. Everything he'd received so far was so close to the bone, he didn't want to admit it but he couldn't deny it either.

The paper notes, napkin, and lottery ticket were tucked away safely in his room, he'd copied them out into a spare notebook for his perusal.

He walks down the rows of seats, hoping his favored spot is free when his day takes a complicated turn.

"Hey, Rogers." Steve turns coming face to face with Bucky wearing a shit eating grin and balancing a massive bag of popcorn on his lap. What the hell is going on? Since Bucky was here first he can rule out being followed. 

He's about to greet him, before moving on when words echo in his mind: _Play the game, but raise the ante._ Surely this is the perfect opportunity not to retreat. Moving before he loses his bottle, he walks over to Bucky.

"So, can I sit here?" he asks, Bucky's reaction is instant, breaking out into a huge smile his face beaming. Steve knows he's made the right decision, he's doesn't believe he's ever seen Bucky look so happy before. 

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he shouts ignoring the scandalized glares from some of the elder patrons. 

Sitting down, Steve feels a little weird, he hadn't exactly thought this through and they have about ten minutes until the film starts. Also, the seats are really close together and Bucky is kind of big. He's a furnace heating up the right side of Steve's body so much that the other side of him is uncomfortable and cold. He takes a breath to settle his jack hammering heart.

"Did you miss breakfast or something?" Steve gestures to the popcorn. 

Bucky looks at him the horror evident in his eyes. "Nope, I just love popcorn, it's a cinema must. But don't worry I can share." Bucky angled the bag towards Steve, who immediately grabbed a handful. 

Once the movie starts, Steve found himself unable to follow the plot. His entire attention span focused solely on Bucky, the way his thigh felt against his own: strong and sure. It may be causing him an inappropriate erection but he doesn't want to move away from the heat, from the pure presence of Bucky. 

* * *

Normally, Steve would say for more than one movie, but for whatever reason he found himself following Bucky outside, and it had absolutely nothing to do with how Bucky was swaying his hips slightly like he was putting on a show for Steve. 

"So would you like to continue this weird truce and hang out some more?" asked Bucky stopping just outside the theater.

Steve hadn't been expecting that he was ready to go their separate ways. To walk the long way home and hopefully get his body back to one temperature. He couldn't deny wanting to spend more time with Bucky, where they weren't annoying each other or sending the other glares. It had been nice, granted they had been in a dark room unable to do anything more than whisper. Would it be pushing their luck for more? Would the atmosphere grow tense and uncomfortable? Though when it came to Bucky, Steve never heeded anyone's advice not even his own.

"Steve, this isn't Sophie's Choice, I'm just heading to a diner that I usually go to after coming here." Bucky sounded more than a little exasperated.

"For _more_ food?" Did he have hollow legs? He'd practically demolished that massive load of popcorn.

Bucky shakes his head at him to show his disappointment, "Yes for more food Steve, it's lunch time. You don't get a bod this hot by pecking like a bird," he grinned and since it seemed he was being invited to look, Steve took his fill. "You done leering? I'm more than just my body," he teased.

Trying his luck, while continuing to raise the game, Steve took another overly long glance before answering. "I know that Buck, believe me. So where's this diner?" Smiling once more, Bucky began walking. If he kept up with all these smiles Steve's heart will never beat steady again. 

It's a short walk, the diner is decidedly fifties in décor, booths with pink upholstery and a white and black checked floor. Steve likes it immediately, wondering how he'd never discovered it before. Choosing to sit in the middle Steve immediately grabbing a menu to peruse, this is really the first silence they've had that wasn't enforced. 

He had worried about that, it was part of what took him so long to decide to come here. Yet surprisingly, it didn't feel awkward. It wasn't due to a lack of things to say in fact, Steve probably had a folder somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind labeled: Subjects for Bucky. But he left it alone, whether he thought it would rock the boat, he didn't know, he was too busy enjoying the silence.

"So the burgers are good here, you in?" asked Bucky moments later. Steve nodded as the waitress came over. 

"Hey, Bucky, the usual?" Bucky did say he came he a lot, but to be on a first name basis was more than familiar. "And you?" during that thought process he'd missed Bucky's answer.

"Cheeseburger and fries, with a chocolate milkshake please." She wrote it down before leaving them in silence once again.

"So how long have you been going there?" 

"A couple of months. It's not something I've shared with anyone." He wasn't adverse to his friends finding out, exactly. Only he and Bucky had a few friends in common (mainly Nat and Sam.) He didn't want an offhand comment turning into a whole thing. He didn't want or have to share everything with his friends.

"Oh, a Stevie secret, I'm honored and I sort of think the same. I see that place as sort of being pure, free from the obsessions of sequels, prequels, and reboots. I found it on my own, it's the kind of place to be discovered." 

Steve stared him, thinking how Bucky of all people (but maybe it wasn't that weird) could sum up how he thought about the place so elegantly. "I feel like that," he smiled.

With the arrival of there food, silence fell once again. It felt amazing they could be like this, to soak up each other's presence and enjoy it. For once there was no push and pull, just two people eating together, yet with the ever, yearning need, Steve was battling to kiss Bucky. 

"I'm finally stuffed," exclaimed Bucky.

"Goodness, what a miracle." Steve grabbed once of his leftover fries and threw it at him. "You sure about that Buck?" 

"Hey, stop that, I'm going to the bathroom." grinning Bucky got up, Steve checked his phone and looked out of the window thinking he could somehow draw something from today. 

A shadow fell over the table, expecting to find Bucky he turned, stomach plummeting when it turned out to be the waitress. "Would you like anything else?" she asked.

"I'm good, my friend might want something though. I suspect hollow legs." Her face fell and Steve knew he wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Bucky left hon, about ten minutes ago, I thought he told you." Steve shook his head, feeling his cheeks redden. How long had he been staring out of the window?

"Oh, um how much do I owe you?" shoving his hands into his pockets attempting to pull out some cash.

"You don't. Bucky paid and he left you this." She pulled a take out menu (pink again) from her apron. Taking it from her, his eyes already scanning for the tell tale sign of Bucky's handwriting. He found it on the back:

**"Reserving judgements is a matter of infinite hope."**

It makes him smile, with no doubt he should be feeling pissed off, it's there but he doesn't want it tainting the day. He's about to put it away when something catches his eye, Bucky has circled the cobbler written next to it is the declaration it's the best. He orders two lots two go, knowing when he gets home he'll write the quote in his notebook while trying to remember the best parts of the day. 

* * *

"So, did you finish your English project?" Steve stops eating his pasta letting it dangle precariously on his fork.

"What?" he asks confused since he doesn't have anything for English at the moment.

"Honestly Steve, you make me wonder how James puts up with you. I hope you're pulling your weight and not leaving him with all the work." She gets up taking her plate to the sink, whereas Steve is still struggling: the difficulties in eating pasta.

Turning to face her he asks: "Wait, did Buck - I mean, James - talk to you about it?" he asks only for her to shake her head.

"He didn't have to, I saw the quote in your room. I've got to admire the use of the ticket, you guys should get top marks." Steve stared at her half understanding at least. "This project of yours, isn't for school is it?" she asks.

"It's complicated. What I told you was the truth though, Mom. Can you help me?" Is this breaking the rules? He has no idea. It's not like Bucky told him anything and at least he's not getting answers thought the internet. "This might lead to seeing more of Bucky." he used the nickname on purpose, since his Mom seems so taken with him, odds are she'd want to know more about him. He was trying to appeal to her, manipulation probably wasn't the best of ideas. but he was desperate.

He watches her, knowing that whatever she decides he won't be able to persuade or dissuade her either way. "I suggest checking the bookcase." He smiles at her before running into the lounge, of course Sarah Barnes would make him work for it: the bookcase is crammed full, books wedged into any and all available space. 

He scans it with no idea what to look for, his Mom seems to believe it won't be an issue. It takes him two attempts before success, wedged between to hardbacks (he keeps telling his Mom to keep everything alphabetized, but does she listen) is an extremely small book, no wonder he missed it the first time. 

Pulling it out he can't quite believe his eyes, but no amount of blinking will rearrange the title into something else. This has to be the correct book, it's too big a coincidence not to be. 

It was titled 'The Lottery'.

* * *

Monday at the end of school, Steve was going through his locker. It had been an uneventful day (meaning he'd seen nothing of Bucky). After his little breakthrough, he had decided against showing his Mom the quotes, for the moment.

Currently, he was desperate for more, apart from Bucky leaving, yesterday had been pretty perfect. It made him wonder if that was how a date would be between them. He spent the evening eating delicious cobbler and reading the book his mother had pointed him to.

"Steve," 

He couldn't help smile hearing that voice, turning around to find Sam Wilson in front of him. "Sam, it's great to see you man, when did you get back?" He'd been staying with his mother while his father was in the hospital.

"Lunch time, my dad made me come in for the last two lessons, can you believe that?" He asked totally aghast that a parent dare be so cruel.

"That's harsh, man." It's now that Steve sees it, a rectangular box under his arm. "Did you bring me a gift?" he jokes.

"I'm not one to judge, Steve and I really don't know what's been going on. But I kinda did, Bucky asked me to give this to you." Holding the box out to Steve with both hands, he notices it's a paint your own kite kit. And on the front, a quote:

**"Not a word passes between us, not because we have nothing to say, but because we don't have to say anything."**

Steve smiles, thinking back to yesterday and how easy the silences were, he takes comfort and can feel his body warm at the thought that Bucky felt the same as him: enjoying them rather than finding it awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes in Order  
> The Great Gatsby by F Scott Fitzgerald  
> The Kite Runner by Khaled Hosseini


	4. Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Mrgoodbar for being a fantastic beta.

It was so early, Steve couldn't believe he was doing this. If payback was meant to be a bitch, then why did he have to suffer? Yet here he was willingly sacrificing his sleep to give Bucky an early start.

Sometimes he was too kind.

He'd finished the kite design last night, it had a sort of steam punk feel with red stars. Thankfully Nat had easily given out Bucky's address with the delightful news that a tree was directly in front of his bedroom window.

Steve loved climbing trees, it was the one good grace of being so small. He made it trying his best not to think about how much he'd like to climb Bucky. Once he was sure the kite was secure he made his way back down, proceeding to chuck stones at the window. It didn't take long to rouse his crush/opponent.

Steve couldn't hold back his laughter as the window was thrown open. Bucky looked a little wild trying to find the cause of his sleep disruption. When he finally locked eyes with Steve, the bastard smiled.

"Morning Stevie, couldn't sleep?" he was grinning and looking way too pleased with himself for someone with such atrocious bed hair. "I've got more than enough room up here if you care to join me?"

"Real funny Buck, I was just delivering something," he called, hoping they wouldn't cause a disturbance to anyone else. Bucky stared at him confused so Steve pointed at the tree.

"Holy Shit, Steve, it looks awesome." Attempting to hide his smile was futile, yet he did his best to ignore the warmth pooling deep in his stomach at the praise.

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you at school." 

"Only if you're sure you can't be tempted." Bucky tried again making Steve blush.

"Perhaps another time." Sending his own smirk it seemed Bucky was out of a viable comeback, Steve happily walked to school glad he could affect Bucky just as well.

* * *

Steve was no stranger to bullies, being a sickly kid with a single mother and dead father made for being an easy target. Now Steve didn't always have the devil may care attitude he currently possessed, in the past choosing to scurry away while making himself even smaller to escape their calculating glare.

Then one day he asked himself, why? He never did anything to them, all he wanted was to go to class and leave at the end of the day without bruises. That wasn't something he should have to fight for. So he stopped, he kept his normal pace and even smiled walking past. 

Perhaps that wasn't the wisest plan, but it fucking felt good. It seemed he couldn't stop there, once they started noticing his sudden brazen attitude Steve Rogers found his voice and words along with it.

Bruises were his reward, but he never backed down and he always got up. When the bullies realized they couldn't win he was left alone and Steve began standing up for those who couldn't.

Which brings us to the time that Steve and Bucky had detention.

Steve was having a good day, being greeting by a fuming Bucky with great bed head was an excellent way to put him in a good mood. Today was known as his best lessons day: History, Humanities, and a double dose of Art.

Lunch was spent with his friends, Sam welcomed back with cheer and Nat managing to score four brownies from the canteen. The powers of the girl.

He was so psyched for art he left his friends early, taking their teasing in good jest. Surprising Bucky had given him an idea leaving him wanting to figure out the finer details.

Only his good mood was soured on his walk to the Art Block by the sound of taunting. It wasn't a shock to find Brock Rumlow and his goons surrounding a much smaller looking boy. Steve had been Brock's personal punching bag for awhile until he realized Steve wouldn't be beaten. Physically, sure he'd turned back and blue, Steve was positive he still had scars but never his spirit. 

Everything stopped when he entered the fray, quickly telling the kid to get to class. No-one moved to stop him and he sent Steve a thankful smile. Leaving just the four of them, it didn't take long for the usual bullshit to spew:

Here comes Steve the savior.

Oh we're in trouble now boys.

Maybe this time he'll actually leave a bruise.

Steve stopped listening at that point, letting off his perfect Steve Rogers zingers: pithy and too quick for them to catch up. He landed a solid punch (completely for defensive reasons) before Brock was on him and just quickly he was pulled away, leaving Steve on the ground.

At first, he had no idea what was going on. Had Brock's goons come to his rescue? The thought had Steve chuckling in his head, like those two could act independently. He finally looked up to see Bucky pushing Brock back to his friends, while taking position between him and them. Bucky was guarding him.

"I told you to leave him alone," Bucky growls, his voice and body full of anger and holy hell it was fucking hot. "You okay, Stevie?" he asks his voice soft and caring, a complete contrast to a moment ago.

Steve was about to answer, when the unmistakable voice of Mr Fury demanded what was going on. The kid had deemed it necessary to get help. 

The outcome was detention, it could be argued that both Steve and Bucky were acting in defense. But their stupid school was a firm believer in zero tolerance. So after art where he'd made zero progress on his idea mainly due to what Bucky had said to Brock.

It may haven taken a while but Steve thought he'd stood up to the bullies and won, now he couldn't help thinking it had been Bucky's doing. Bucky with his muscled body and thinly veiled threats.

Luckily detention wasn't overseen by Fury, but Mr Coulson, the language teacher. Steve thought he was cool and it made for a less tense atmosphere, part of him felt he was on their side. 

Mainly due to the fact he didn't set a weird essay assignment about how their actions were wrong and what they would do differently. So under the guise of doing homework Steve thought about Bucky.

He didn't how long this game was going to play out for, the outcome, however, was a different story. He wanted to be with Bucky, in a boyfriend way. Designing the kite had been fun, and since he didn't have beautifully tailored words from books up his sleeve, art was his only option. 

Which worked in his favor because Steve fucking rocked at art. 

He was thinking he could do something with photography, perhaps show Bucky how Steve saw him, only he didn't want it to seem like stalking. Though if Steve happened to be taking a picture and Bucky was in the vicinity of the shot, that was hardly his fault.

Plus Bucky had been in Steve's bedroom, he'd had a conversation with his Mom. Enough of one for her to think he was amazing and would probably make a better son than himself. So if Bucky was technically stalking him, it was a fair turn around, right?

He glanced over at Bucky, who was sitting across from him. Currently busy tapping his fingers on the desk, he wasn't even pretending to do any work and Coulson hadn't even raised an eyebrow. 

They had thirty minutes left, Steve consoled himself by looking at the other boy. Bucky was gorgeous, it was maddening. He hung out with the science kids: Bruce, Jane, Darcy and Thor, Nat too, she flitted been the two groups with an ease that Steve didn't understand.

"Right, I think we've all wasted enough of our time." Steve look up to find Mr Coulson packing his things away and strangely flipping the whiteboard over. 

"Sweet!" screamed Bucky grabbing his bag sending a smirk Steve's way before exiting the room. 

_That was it._ They hadn't spoken at school and couldn't after the commotion that lead to their incarceration since they were busy being reprimanded. And here Steve was stupidly expecting they'd walk out together complaining about the lack of justice of it all. 

Sighing Steve gathered up his things, before leaving he found himself directly looking at the whiteboard. He gasped remembering Mr Coulson turning it which certainly made no sense at the time what with it being past the end of the day.

How had Bucky managed this?

Because written in green script against the stark white of the board, was what Steve assumed to be another quote and God it was perfect.

**"If you hide your ignorance, no one will hit you and you'll never learn."**

Steve pulled out his phone to take a picture choosing not to erase it, making his way to the exit he finds a very pleased Mr Coulson waiting for him.

"I hope that was illuminating for you Mr Rogers," he turns to open the door before adding, "Especially the last few moments." 

"Definitely, I'll see you tomorrow." The teacher nods as Steve walks outside his brain flashing with an idea. "Hey, would you be able to help me with something...illuminating as well?" he asks. The plan taking shape will probably need a few days.

"I'd be delighted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury


	5. Steve Pulls the Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky POV

**"Round and round we spin, with feet of lead and wings of tin.”**

Bucky couldn't stop thinking about that sentence, he read it last night. Curled up in bed with a hot chocolate and a pack of cookies the ear-marked copy of Vonnegut's Cats Cradle keeping him company.

Probably not the most typical Friday night for a seventeen-year-old, but fuck normal. Bucky was his own man, Darcy had invited him out to a party but he'd declined and he's glad about that, just for this sentence alone.

To him, it completely embodies him and Steve, fuck their whole sorry saga. Okay fine, they don't have wings, but their feet are definitely made of lead. They were stubborn, unmoving.

They had danced around each other far too long. Having only met at the beginning of High School Bucky often wonders if it would've been different had they spent their entire school careers together. 

They'd come to their new school, Bucky with his friends and Steve with his own. But Bucky had a way in thanks to Natasha, their moms were friends and so they were tasked to keep an eye out for each other.

Nat in no way needed it, Bucky was more accepting of help once he caught sight of Steve. He was perfect, cute and had such fire. Both of them were out and Bucky more than noticed Steve blush when he sent him a smile.

So he flirted, Steve would stammer before telling him to knock it off. For what ever reason never taking it seriously, instead choosing to see Bucky for the big flirt he was. Until it changed when Steve started to flirt back, it was sudden and soon Bucky was the blushing one.

It was also the turning point for him to flirt exclusively with Steve. No-one else was as good. He didn't mean for it to go on so long, quickly developing into a game of one-upmanship. Both of them desperately trying to get the other to give in, only their stubbornness had left them standing still. 

The current game was bringing Bucky so much joy, not only because it combined his two favorite things: Steve and literature. But it felt as if all the years of waiting were on the cusp of being resolved, giving him hope that he and Stevie could be a thing.

A couple days after their joint detention, Bucky was not having a good day, he'd been late so he hadn't any time for breakfast, his two worst classes math and languages, were awaiting him and he hadn't seen Steve all morning.

Unfortunately, before he could fill his stomach he needed in his locker, it was crammed full of things, some important like the books he was hiding from his parents because he apparently had enough - like that was a thing as if they weren't all different.

Sidling up to it he heard his phone signify a text, he'd get to it later once his fucking locker would behave and open. He'd never had a problem before having gotten one not prone to tantrums. Third time luckily and it would be gold.

Fuck, the thing still wouldn't open, Bucky's day was getting worse. Gold it was not, gold had left the building.

His phone beeped again. 

_Wait,_ was it just him or was that not a coincidence like he'd first thought. Pulling it from his pants, finding two messages from persons unknown.

**From unknown: Those combinations can be tricky Buck, especially on an empty stomach.**

Holy Shit! That was Steve, no-one else called him that. He proceeded to the next one.

**From unknown: Hurry up Buck, I've got a schedule to keep to. There's food waiting for you.**

Locker forgotten and after adding Steve to his contacts (grinning madly while doing it). Bucky hurriedly makes his way to the canteen, well at least his stomach will be happy. 

Once inside he sought out Steve, finding him at his usual table with his friends, the one difference being that he's holding a book, it's Fahrenheit 451 and Bucky just knows that those three digits will work on his locker - It looks like someone's been doing their homework.

Also, how the hell did Stevie get his locker changed? 

Stevie finally looks up at him, a shit eating grin plastered over his face as another text comes through. This one reads:

Go eat with your friends, then open your locker.

Turning towards his usual table, he spies Thor waving at him while also pointing toward a tray held by Darcy. Propelled forward, no doubt by his stomach but also for Steve, Bucky takes his usual seat saying a quick hello to Jane and Bruce as the tray was pushed in front of him. 

Taking stock of his lunch, he's pleased to see all his favourites: tuna on rye, a bag of trail mix, pecan flapjack and a can of cola. Leaning against it is an envelope his name written in a neat curl.

Reaching for it he looks at his friends, "It's okay you can open it," informs Jane. He smiles placing it next to him so he can eat, his stomach won't be pleased with any more waiting. 

"Bucky, you're in so much trouble," declares Darcy, all Bucky can do is grin when it comes to Steve, he wants to be in trouble. Besides, it looks like Steve brought his A-game today.

"Darce, this might be an end to the constant pining," counters Bruce. The teasing continues, Bucky, however, chooses to tune them out it's nothing he hasn't heard before and he wants to watch Steve and bask in his lunch. Once that's accomplished, he moves on to the envelope opening it to find white stock card written at it's center is a quote from One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. 

Steve really has been doing his homework. It was the book he'd taken his first quote from. It reads:

**"He who marches out of step hears another drum."**

Bucky smiles, he can't not. He feels like that most of the time. Amongst his friends, he's the odd one out. They're all about the science, which is fine if you like having everything explained. Any magic or mystery is pulled apart and examined by their trusty microscopes. No, thank you. Bucky likes his magic to stay shrouded and unexplained.

Shoving the flapjack in his pocket, he grabs the coke enjoying the noise as he pulls the ring. His friends bade him goodbye and good luck, making sure to catch Steve eyes before heading back to his locker.

Of course, the new combination works the first go round. Obviously, Steve had connections not to mention those trustworthy blue eyes of his. Once the door opened Bucky couldn't stop staring, his belongings were gone and weirdly he didn't care, or at least it wasn't his main concern right now.

More the fact his locker was playing host to an origami animal farm. Steve knew origami, what the fuck?

Putting aside that piece of information, Bucky drank in the sight before him. There was a battery operated light casting a warm glow over the scene, the animals were together, the pigs stood over them some on just two legs with varying degrees of success. It was awesome, Bucky took a lot of photos, finishing up when another text came through.

**If you want your stuff back you need to head to the place I do my best work.**

Bucky smiled (again) knowing that could only be the art block, with lunch drawing to a close, he practically ran there. Bucky was luckily enough to have his tech lab class when Steve was here, so he knew his work station and if he hadn't, the envelope with his name on would have been a real giveaway.

Grabbing it his eyes fell on something else, a lanyard with an ID badge, envelope forgotten, he unravelled it. "Shit, Stevie," he said to the empty classroom. Steve had come clean unless he'd forged Mr Coulson's signature on his - what was probably the only one in existence - reinstated Library ID. 

Placing it over his head Bucky moved back to the envelope finally ripping it open he pulled the paper out: it was card, it bared resemblance to the tickets at the cinema they both frequented. But it was no movie ticket, it was for a free commission; Steve was offering to draw something for him, within reason of course.

It was going to take some time deciding what he wanted. It suddenly dawned on Bucky that he still didn't have his stuff. Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket, Christ, did Steve have him under surveillance?

**Get to class Buck, afterwards you can put that new ID to use. I'll be waiting.**

Disappointed that he couldn't speak to him right now, Bucky made his way to class.

* * *

Bucky opened the door to the library, the lanyard around his neck. Walking down the steps, he found Steve exactly where he said he'd be, behind the desk like always. They smiled at each other before Steve placed his secret books and school items on the counter.

"Hey," Steve looked at him flushing when he noticed the lanyard "You're now officially reinstated." Not that he'd been officially dismissed.

"You get in trouble?" he asked busying himself with filling his bag.

"Detentions and the first port of call for shifts here. Also, a very detailed lecture about how egregious my behavior was, that it's not my place to stop others learning." 

"Well, I guess justice has been served." Bucky sent him a wink. "Say, you don't have any books on origami do you?" he teased.

"I knew you'd have something to say about that," he grumbled. 

"Maybe I just want to pick up a new skill, since me and this place are back in business, I should give it some Bucky love." Giving a little dance had Steve laughing.

"Do you even use this place? I always wondered about that day Buck, what were you trying to accomplish?" 

Bucky stopped _everything._ He should have known as well as being an amazing artist, Steve was smart, right now Steve was suspicious. Because it was true Bucky didn't really use the library or at least not this one very much. Apparently, and many people had told him this, Bucky was a book snob - he, of course, didn't agree. It just made him mad seeing the evidence of how his fellow pupils treated the books.

This line of questioning meant only one thing: he needed to tell Steve the truth. About why he had really come to the library that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book Quotes
> 
> Cat's Cradle by Kurt Vonnegut  
> One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest by Ken Kesey

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes in order of reading.
> 
> One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest by Ken Kesey.
> 
> Animal Farm by George Orwell.


End file.
